Pattern recognition systems can be used for many different functions, including recognition of elements within scenes, matching of one feature to another feature and other functions. Pattern recognition can be used for detecting fingerprints for example.
Pattern recognition can be complicated by the different parameters which are set by the system. For example, these parameters can include the actual orientation of the item being imaged as well as other features about the item.
The present application teaches a system for allowing and classifying pattern recognition. This pattern recognition may use a special feature vector.